What happened before ALIM
by Ozymandiaz
Summary: This is the summary of my perspective on what happened after Spyro and Cynder saved the world. I will be starting off on the new story when I get the time but know it will be coming. For now the LOW will be put on hold but who knows I may surprise you.


**Alright people so I have been in a period where I have been taking a break and some ideas hit me so without further ado I introduce the explanation page which introduces you to my persepective on what happened to the world after DOTD**

When Malefor's darkness was destroyed and the world was saved by Spyro and Cynder the world rejoiced that the world had now dawned into a golden age of peace but there were other matters to be found. When Spyro and Cynder found they were still living and Breathing they rushed to Warfang to rejoicefor their victory (But mourn for the death of Ignitus).

Months afterwards small communities of surving dragons made there way to Warfang to meet with lost family members and mates. It had been years since many had seen there loved ones and could hardily recongnize some but in the end,many had lost loved ones in the war which is why that day is now known as the cerimmony of peace to recognize those lost in the war. But besides these matters there were many other matters to be discussed.

When Everything had been turned back to normal, The dragon race had to decide on a king to rule the dragons with valor and glory, and would mark an age of peace. Many assumed Spyro and Cynder to take the role but they disagreed entirely and refused. The dragons decided to fight amongst themselves to decide who would become king until The guardians decided to take action. They decided that when the guardian positions for all eleven elements had been chosen a vote by the gaurdians would be held to decide on the future king of the dragons. Till that day the council of Guardians rule the dragon race.

To this day only only one seat has remained actually open, which Is the seat of Light, The guardians of the elements are as follows

Spyro- Head Guardian(Only logical seeing as he controls all elements)

Charcoal - The guardian of Fire,

Volteer- The guardian of Electricity

Cyril- The Guardian of Ice

Terradorr- The Guardian of Earth

Cynder- The Guardian of Shadow

Fovos- The Guardian of Fear

Erevos- The Guardian of Poison

Cybele- The Guardian of Darkness

Eurus- The Guardian of Wind

Aquarios- The Guardian of Water

…...

Now time to move on to the system of the elements. Now as you have seen there are eleven elements, Fire, Ice, Electricity, Earth, Water, Fear, Wind, Shadow, Poison, Darkness, and Light. Now with the elements the most standard weapon a dragon has with its element is its breath, and its fury but many other uses can be used. Many dragons have the skill to make weapons out of their element. I.E Earth dragons can make a sword out of Earth and use it to their advantage. But then there are also rarer kinds of dragons.

For example there are Silver dragons. Silver dragons are Ice dragons born with a healing factor to their breathe so they serve as healers fairly well. Then there is the more common and more picked on type of dragon, The Dual element dragon. Dual-element dragons are dragons born with the ability to wield 2 elements. (Electricity and fear, poison and earth all those Combos) But there is a drawback to this. Dual wield dragons are not able to perform furies with the elements, which is why many get picked on because they don't have that power in their bodies.

Now off to the Describing the world as It is now. The world as it is now is one big continent with several islands off the main land which house the many different places such as the Munitions forge (Which has become noting more than a desolate wasteland due to the eruption of the volcano. Dante's Freezer has gone back to its normal fortress self after the apes and Ghouls came to a standstill and the remaining apes that survived fled to an island next to it. Now on one of these islands which is far beyond the coast line is another big island which houses the main enemies of the Cheetahs-The Panthers.

The Panthers are a nation of Ethnocentric, black cats who believe that they are better than the Cheetahs, Llamas, and Moles. The only thing they regard with respect is the great flying beast who came and saved them from there war with the Cheetahs which they know it as the Massacre of Avalar. Time has payed its toll on the Panthers being shut off from the many other species of animals which has brought its toll as they are nothing more than blood crazed, insane felines.

**This is a basic rundown of the basics of what I put as happened to the dragon race after the fall of Malefor. And Guess what, this is a mere explantion for now it is time to reveal my newest and my story in production, A legend in Marble. **


End file.
